Ryou's lie!
by Death's-wife15
Summary: What if Ryou was not telling the truth about his past? What if the only blood family he got is two crazy brothers? What if he was Yazoo, who had enough and left? What if his brothers found him and want him back? And will the Yugioh gang followed him back to his original home?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

What if Ryou was not telling the truth about his past? What if the only blood family he got is two crazy brothers? What if he was Yazoo, who had enough and left? What if his brothers found him and want him back? And the Yugioh gang followed him back to his original home?

 **Chapter 1**

Ryou knew he should have told someone about his predicament, but he thought that this would never happen. Because standing right in front of him is his two brothers Kadaj and Loz. Kadaj looks so happy, but then again he always does. This time though it looks like he is about to cry. Loz about as emotional as always but there was also tears in his eyes. Ryou was ready to cry himself because after all Yazoo did miss his brothers. Sure he had fun with all of his new friends here and he did love his yami but it seemed like they started to ignore him. They talk about him behind his back about how he is too forgiving about everything. How nothing bad ever happened to him and how he never did anything bad. But they are wrong! He killed hundreds just to please that thing. How it was never pleased with him and made his brothers leave him. How he ran away like a coward and cried every night about them. Now here were his brothers crying and begging him to forgive them.

"Please stop crying! Please. I forgive you, just no more tears."

Kadaj and Loz looked shocked but started smiling nonetheless. They started asking about how his life here was. He told them everything, from how he got an adopted sister, to his 'friends' talking behind his back. Loz and Kadaj, as soon as they heard about Yazoo's little sister they wanted to meet her. Especially since she knows about their past and still cares for them. **(AN: That's right! Them, because Lazoo/Ryou would tell her about her other brothers.)** Lazoo couldn't wait to introduce his brothers to his little sister Amane. With his brothers right there, he called Amane.

"Ryou! It's so nice to hear you. How is everything going?"

"Ama-chan, how would you like to meet your other brothers, Kadaj, Loz, and Cloud? And also move to Midgard?"

"Really!? I finally get to meet them!? We get to go home and be normal, not hiding how we really act?" she cried.

"Yes, no more hiding for you two," Kadaj answered her.

After that They talked about when she comes to Japan in two days They'll go straight to Midgard. After that they will go straight to Tifa's (The Bitch) place. Lazoo don't really like her, because last time he checked she has been trying to split up Cloud and Vincent. He doesn't know which one she is trying to get with because she was flirting with both.

 **Well this is a new story. Tell me what you think. Death's-wife15 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been updating in awhile. I will try to update more. And I might start to update my other story that i haven't finished, start a new one, and/or write a sequel. Also Ryou/Yazoo name will switch depending on if he is with the Yugioh gang or not. Without further adieu….**

While waiting for Amane Lazoo had to watch what he said and acted around his, 'friends,' so they won't know he was leaving. After all, they don't want the ring to disappear with him. Doing it for two days was easy because the gang don't really talk or interact with him much anymore. So when Amane finally came off the plane she had to ask a question that really bothered her.

"So if your yami is the darkest shouldn't your friends know you're not all that innocent because Yugi and Yami and Marik and Malik are close in personally?"

"It's because of my mask i created when I got here to stay low after your father went off the deep end when mom died," replied Lazoo. " SOOO, how excited are you to meet your other brothers?"

"Ok. 1) He became a sperm donor to me when he attacked us and experimented on me. And 2) I'm really excited to finally meet them especially since you mentioned them the first time."

They continued to walk in silence for a little bit as they head to where Kadaj and Loz are staying. During this time they checked the other out to see how much they changed. Amane looked beautiful with her white golden blond hair and Purple and green eyes. She was standing about 5'6 in height and wearing a green tank-top that makes her chest stick out, a black skirt that made her legs seem longer, and a large blue hoodie that used to be his that he had given her before he left to comfort her. While Lazoo had decided to wear white skin tight skinny jeans that really made his legs and ass look good, a purple long sleeve shirt, black combat boots that ended at mid shin, Loz's black coat that he stole, and his waist length hair tied into a high ponytail. They were a block away from the safe house when they say the whole gang and friends.

"Lets try to go around before they see us." whispered Amane. But just as they turn around they hear…

"Ryou?" Malik asked in shocked.

At first they didn't know why they were shock, but then it dawned on them. Ryou wasn't wearing loose fitting clothes he usually does, and Amane was with him. Even though he miniton her a few times. They also probably seen a flash of silver hair from Kadaj or Loz, because they aren't that far from them, and thought it was him. This just got awkward…

 **And it's done. I hope you like it. Leave a comment an what you think. This chick is out!**


End file.
